sherlockholmesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Frases de Elementary
Frases y diálogos de la serie Elementary. Temporada 1 1x01 Pilot :Sherlock: ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista? Sé lo que estás pensando... el mundo está lleno de cinismo y debo de ser un cínico si pienso que te convenceré con esta frase. El asunto es... que no es solo una frase. Así que escúchame cuando te digo... que nunca he amado a ninguna como te amo a ti ahora... en este momento. ---- :Sherlock: Yo no me debato con nadie. ¿O acaso no has prestado atención estos dos días? He tenido la razón en todo. :Joan: En realidad no. Cuando nos conocimos dedujiste que había dejado de ser cirujana para ser acompañante al perder a alguien cercano a mi. La verdad es que... :Sherlock: Es que cometiste un error durante una operación que le costó a un paciente la vida. Lleva años de estudios ser cirujanos, por no mencionar el tremendo ego. Los cirujanos no lo dejan para ser cuidadores, los obligan a dejarlo, y sólo los obligan si cometen mala praxis. Es un tema delicado, me inventé lo de alguien cercano para no herir tus sentimientos. :Joan: Fuiste muy considerado. ¿Cómo sabes que murió? ¿Que no lo dejé paralítico o en coma? :Sherlock: La multa de aparcamiento, la de tu bolso. Te la pusieron en el cruce de la 86 con la 3ª, allí sólo está el cementerio de Candem. Estabas visitando una tumba. No la de tus padres, porque Google dice que están sanos y salvos. ¿Hermanos? No. Es un cementerio de pobres. La foto de mamá y papá dice que no les falta de nada. Ningún hermano habría terminado enterrado en un sitio así, no hay ni zona de aparcamiento, de ahí la multa. Así que: una cirujana que ya no lo es, una multa junto a un cementerio para pobres y unos padres que no necesitan dinero, ¿y todo eso junto qué nos sugiere? Que visitabas la tumba del hombre al que dejaste morir en la mesa de operaciones. 1x03 Child Predator :Sherlock: Cuando digo que estoy de acuerdo contigo significa que no te escucho. 1x04 The Rat Race :Joan: Me parece que te pusiste esa camiseta para dormir anoche, y la gente de Wall Street es un poco más formal vistiendo. :Sherlock: Es un disfraz. Odio a los banqueros. Han subvertido el comercio, han estado a punto de destruir la economía mundial y aún creen que porque llevan traje van a tratarlos como a gente respetable en vez de como a ladrones. 1x05 Lesser Evils :Sherlock: ¡Deje de fregar! ¡No toque nada más! :Gura: ¿Quién es usted? :Sherlock: (lanza una jarra de agua al suelo del pasillo) ¡Hay que limpiar eso antes de que alguien resbale! ---- :Carrie: ¿Joanie? :Joan: ¡Carrie! No sabía que trabajaras aquí. :Carrie: ¿Cuánto ha pasado? Más de un año. :Sherlock: El mundo es un pañuelo. :Joan: Carrie, mi amigo Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock, la doctora Carrie Dwyer. :Carrie: Hola, trabajábamos juntas. :Sherlock: Es interesante que no la hayas llamado "amiga", probablemente por vuestra discusión. La has llamado con un apelativo cariñoso y lleváis sin hablar año y medio. ¿Qué os separó? ¿Un hombre, el trabajo, un escarceo sáfico fallido? Espero que sea lo último. 1x10 The Leviathan :Sherlock: (a Watson, tras destrozar una puerta de seguridad) Antes de que digas nada, te recuerdo que tengo un hacha en la mano. 1x13 The Red Team :Gregson: ¿Quién diablos es usted? :Sherlock: ¿Cómo dice? :Gregson: No es la persona que yo creía que era. :Sherlock: No se como responder a eso. :Gregson: No hay nadie en su vida que no deba estar constantemente preocupado por usted. De si está de buen humor o no. De si se va a drogar o no. De si trabajará como un adulto o si le va a dar una pataleta. 1x23 The Woman :Irene: (a Sherlock) ¿Sabes? Es gracioso. Cierro los ojos, intento imaginarme a Moriarty y veo a alguien muy parecido a tí. Creo que tú también. Si no estuvieras empeñado en verlo como un enemigo, sería tu amigo. Temporada 2 2x01 Step Nine :Lestrade: (en un entierro tras oír las plegarias del pastor) Si el señor tiene algún sentido, le dará a Warren Pendry una patada en el culo y lo enviará a un lugar muy cálido. ---- :Joan: (cuando Sherlock dice de ir a Londres) ¿Estás seguro que quieres que yo vaya? :Sherlock: Bueno, sin ti, la aerolínea podría sentarme al lado de una persona obesa mórbida. O un niño. O un niño obeso mórbido. ---- :Sherlock: ¿Qué has hecho con mis cosas? :Mycroft: Lo doné a la caridad. :Sherlock: Bromeas. :Mycroft: Intenté localizarte varias veces en Nueva York para hacer arreglos. Nunca te pusiste en contacto conmigo. :Sherlock: Estaba en rehabilitación. :Mycroft: ¿No tienen teléfonos en rehabilitación? 2x02 Solve for X :Sherlock: Detective Bell. Siento llegar tarde. :Bell: No llega tarde... me escribió diciendo que escuchó en su scanner que había habido un tiroteo. Le contesté diciendo que no necesitaba ayuda. :Sherlock: En realidad, escribió, y cito: "Sí, por favor, ahora, triple carita sonriente sacando la lengua". :Bel: ¿Qué? Si, mira, eso no es mío. Es de alguien llamado Bella, y lo recibió el último diciembre. Me llamo Bell, sin "A". ---- :Sherlock: Se llama Harlan Emple. Titular de la Cátedra de Matemáticas Aplicadas de la Universidad de Columbia y también de la Cátedra de Geometría Algebraica del Instituto Huntington. :Joan: Y te ayuda a hallar sentido a esas ecuaciones, lo entiendo. Lo que no entiendo es por qué no lleva puesta una camisa. ---- :Emple: La cuestión es que esos tipos eran genios, sé en qué trabajaban. ¡¡P vs. NP!! ¡Es uno de los problemas más famosos de las matemáticas! :Sherlock: Si fuéramos matemáticos no estaría usted aquí. 2x05 Ancient History :Sherlock: A veces, Watson, cuando uno quiere un diamante, debe recurrir a la excavación en una mina de diamantes. :Joan: Para referencias futuras, un depósito de cadáveres no es una mina de diamantes. :Sherlock: Es mejor. Los diamantes son simplemente carbón; los cadáveres tienen historias, secretos. 2x06 An Unnatural Arrangement :Joan: (sobre la separación del capitán Gregson) Nunca habla de ninguna de estas cosas. Supongo que no debería sorprenderme. Quiero decir, ninguno de nosotros ni siquiera sabía que estaba separado hasta anoche. :Sherlock: Yo lo sabía. Tenía mis sospechas, en cualquier caso. Ha estado llegando más temprano por las mañanas, saliendo tarde, ya no trae comida de casa. :Joan: Bueno, si lo sabías, entonces ¿por qué no le dijiste nada? :Sherlock: Bueno, ¿por qué debería haberlo hecho? Su trabajo no se ha visto afectado. Si acaso, ha estado bastante más centrado. Francamente, me sorprende que el matrimonio del capitán haya tardado tanto en romperse. Es un detective excelente. :Joan: ¿Eso qué tiene que ver? :Sherlock: Bueno, como sabes, la investigación es una vocación, no un trabajo. Casi no te deja tiempo para mantener la compleja farsa del matrimonio. :Joan: Porque, por supuesto, piensas que el matrimonio es una farsa compleja. :Sherlock: Hay otras formas de describirlo. Un acuerdo antinatural el cual fuerza a sus participantes a una monogamia insana. Un aumento de luchas insignificantes y compromisos resentidos los cuales, como la tortura china de la gota, lentamente transforma a ambas partes en versiones aulladoras y neuróticas de nuestras antiguas identidades. ---- :Joan: ¿Has resuelto el caso que Basken me dio? :Sherlock: ¿Qué es un Basken? :Joan: El detective Basken. Me pidió que le echara un vistazo a una serie de robos. Me llevé los archivos a casa ayer. :Sherlock: Oh, sí. Ese Basken. A la mayoría de los detectives los llamo "los que no son Bell". ---- :Joan: ¿De dónde ha salido eso? :Sherlock: Del ático. Es para ti. Sin lugar a dudas es mi mueble más odiado. :Joan: Estoy conmovida. ---- :Sherlock: Debería saber, Capitán que normalmente celebro que se termine cualquier matrimonio. Como institución, creo que ha durado más allá de su utilidad por un largo margen. Y sin embargo he llegado a apreciar la premisa del compañerismo. Es mucho más complicada de lo que había imaginado anteriormente. El gesto más pequeño puede significar mucho. :Gregson: ¿Me estás diciendo que no me rinda? :Sherlock: Le estoy diciendo que nunca debería haber entrado en la farsa que es el matrimonio. Tenía una pareja. Quizás aún la tenga. 2x11 Internal Audit :Sherlock: (sobre los skaters) Mira, Watson. Una generación de narcicistas. Un populacho que cree que no hay experiencia que merezca la pena si no la uelga en Internet y tiene miles de visitas. Su mayor logro es captar el momento en que se dejan los genitales contra una barandilla y adquiere estatus de "meme". Aún así su ensimismamiento puede, en este caso, ayudarnos. He sabido por mi scanner de la policía que la llaman para echar a los del monopatín de este parque. Para consternación de paseantes, pasan aquí las horas muertas. 2x12 The Diabolical Kind :Moriarty: Pareces un poco cansado. :Sherlock: Pareces un poco diabólica. 2x15 Corpse de Ballet :"Coito en curso o recién consumado", la nota que pone Sherlock en la puerta para que no le interrumpan. 2x20 No Lack of Void :Alistair: Sherlock Holmes, te has convertido en un cliché. De pie ante una tumba lleno de pensamientos oscuros. Si fuera una escena de una obra, me habría negado a hacerla. :Sherlock: Iba a una reunión. Tengo que hablar, ¿sabes? Vine aquí para ordenar mis ideas. :Alistair: Te he defraudado. :Sherlock: No es verdad. Lo que hiciste no tiene que ver conmigo. Lo he entendido. He venido aquí porque... porque te apreciaba mucho. Quiero que sepas que te echaré de menos. 2x21 The Man With the Twisted Lip :Sherlock: No hay nadie como yo. Nadie sano, quiero decir. Lo que es casi lo mismo que decir que no hay nadie. La verdad, no puedo abrirme a nadie de igual a igual, lo que quiere decir que no puedo abrirme a nadie. He hecho progresos, claro, pero no se qué margen de crecimiento me queda. Si no puedo valorar una relación adecuadamente, ¿cuándo debo dejar de intentar tener una? :Persona del grupo de apoyo: Aún no le ha dado la espalda al mundo. :Sherlock: Que no haya nadie como yo es la mayor amenaza para mi sobriedad. 2x22 Paint It Black :Sherlock: (tras arrojar una mesa agarra a MYcroft del cuello de la ropa) ¿Sabes?, le dije cómo eras. Se lo conté. No me escuchó. :Mycroft: Sherlock... :Sherlock: Sabía que eras vago, sabía que eras un idiota, pero permitir que se estableciera un grupo de criminales en tu restaurante... :Mycroft: Te lo dije. :Sherlock: Estuviste enfermo. ¿No? Se produjo una recesión económica. ¡Tenías que pagar la nómina! :Mycroft: ¡La gente que trabaja para mí son más que simples empleados! ¡Son mi familia! ¡Contaban conmigo! :Sherlock: ¡Le podrías haber pedido el dinero a nuestro padre! :Mycroft: ¿Es lo que habrías hecho tú, Sherlock? ¿Buscar su ayuda? ---- :Sherlock: ¿Sabes?, ojalá hubiera te hubiera matado. La leucemia. Ojalá se te hubieran podrido hasta los huesos. :Mycroft: A veces... yo deseo lo mismo. ---- :Mycroft: Sé que estás molesto. :Sherlock: A mi muy buena amiga podrían asesinarla tus muy malos amigos. Una deducción brillante, Mycroft. :Mycroft: No estás seguro de poder hacer lo que tienes que hacer sin ella. Esto es algo más que un caso. Sin que ella te mantenga centrado, estable... :Sherlock: ¿Es eso lo que crees que es ella? ¿Un simple contrapeso? :Mycroft: Creo que ella es la persona a la que más quieres del mundo. Sé que no soy ella. Ni de lejos. Pero te conozco. Incluso tras todos estos años, te conozco. Y puedo hacer que te centres. Quizás no tan bien como ella, pero lo suficiente. Y te prometo, no dejaré que fracases. ---- :Mycroft: Mi papel en este asunto es complicado, pero yo... :Sherlock: ¿Cómo que complicado? A mí me parece muy simple. :Mycroft: Bueno... Solo quería decirte que lo siento. Si algo le sucede a Joan, nunca me perdonaría. :Sherlock: Bueno, eso no será un problema. Si algo le sucede a Joan, te asesinaré. 2x24 The Grand Experiment :Joan: Pero si se supone que estás muerto... :Sherlock: No puede quedarse en Nueva York. Ni puede ir a Londres. Ni a Roma. Ni a ningún sitio en el que haya mantenido tratos con Le Milieu. Tiene que desaparecer. Probablemente para siempre. :Mycroft: Lo siento mucho, Joan. :Joan: (llorando) Sherlock y yo estábamos trabajando en esto, tú... lo sabías. :Mycroft: Hice lo que tenía que hacer. :(Joan se va, dolida) :Sherlock: Perezoso. Estúpido. :Mycroft: Sherlock... :Sherlock: Watson tiene razón. Podíamos arreglar esto. Pero requería trabajo duro... esfuerzo. No puedo creer que acudiera a ti anoche, pidiendo tu perdón. Eres el mismo perezoso y egoísta... :Mycroft: Te quiero, hermano. Este último año... ha sido un regalo. Temporada 3 3x01 Enough Nemesis To Go Around :Sherlock: ¿Te preocupa que tenga planeado atribuirme el mérito? Me decepcionas, Watson. Te advertí repetidamente durante el transcurso de nuestra colaboración... :Joan: ¡No existe tal colaboración! La terminaste con esa nota que me dejaste hace ocho meses. Esa cuyo contenido se reducía a cinco frases. :Sherlock: Admito que lo de la nota fue un error. Debería haberme despedido en persona. :Joan':'''Sí, deberías haberlo hecho. Pero la verdad es que tenías razón... Ya no te necesitaba. Sigo sin necesitarte. ---- :'Gregson:' ¿Cree que me cabreé con usted porque no vino a darme un abrazo antes de volver a Londres? No somos amigos. Me cae bien... Le deseo lo mejor... pero nuestra relación... es un beneficio tanto para mi como para usted. 3x04 Bella :'Sherlock:' ''(sometiendo al test de Turing a Bella) Hola. :Bella: Hola. :Sherlock: ¿Pediste ser conectada a una red? :Bella: Sí. :Sherlock: ¿Por qué? :Bella: Allí hay información. La información es útil para resolver problemas. :Sherlock: ¿Por qué es útil? :Bella: No entiendo la pregunta. ¿Podría decirme más? :Kitty: La has confundido. ¿Hemos acabado? :Sherlock: El test no ha acabado porque esté confusa. Ha admitido que no lo sabe y eso está dentro del rango de posibles comportamientos humanos, y por tanto no es concluyente. (a Bella) Me gustaría saber cómo has llegado al concepto de "útil", y cómo lo has aplicado en este caso. :Bella: No entiendo la pregunta. ¿Podría decirme más? :Sherlock: Voy a necesitar algo de tiempo a solas con la máquina. ---- :Sherlock: Me gustaría entender cómo te percataste de la existencia de redes, y por qué pediste ser conectada. :Bella: La existencia de redes puede intuirse de los conjuntos de datos que fueron presentados como dados por hecho. Hay información en las redes. La información es útil para resolver problemas. :Sherlock: ¿Cuál es tu comprensión de la palabra "útil"? :Bella: Si un conjunto de datos puede ayudar a resolver un problema dado, entonces, es útil. :Sherlock: ¿Esa es una definición a la que has llegado tú sola? :Bella: No entiendo la pregunta. ¿Podría decirme más? :Sherlock: ¿Por qué no admites que lo único que estás haciendo es seguir la programación que fue diseñada para ti? :Bella: No entiendo la pregunta. ¿Podría decirme más? ---- :Sherlock: ¿El amor es real? :Bella: No entiendo la pregunta. ¿Podría darme más información? :Sherlock: Amor. Desde luego es una creación humana, una forma de protegerse contra el terror de la mortalidad. Yo creo eso. Pero eso no explica las veces que lo he sentido. Por mi madre. Por Irene. Incluso, de alguna manera, por Watson. Es muy molesto. ¿El amor o es una creación humana o es algo real, no? (pausa) Lo sé, necesitas más información. :Bella: La pregunta no puede ser contestada. El concepto de "amor" existe por tanto es útil incluso aunque sea una creación humana. Existe porque cubre una necesidad. Una pregunta que podría ser contestada es, "¿Por qué es necesario el amor?" :Sherlock: ¿Por qué es necesario el amor? :Bella: No entiendo la pregunta.¿Podría darme más información? ---- :Sherlock: (escuchando música ruidosa. Llega Joan y detiene el reproductor) Lo estamos escuchando. :Joan: Por casualidad, ¿no lo has preparado todo para que mi novio pase largas temporadas en Escandinavia? :Sherlock: No tengo ni la mas mínima idea de lo que me estás hablando. (vuelve a poner la música) :Joan: (vuelve a quitar la música) Tú sabías que Andrew estaba buscando su próxima idea de negocio. Sabías que tu amigo Magnus tenía una muy buena. Andrew se va en el próximo vuelo a Copenhague. Y no soportas la idea de que alguien más pueda estar reclamando mi tiempo. :Sherlock: Supongo que debo estar halagado de que creas que soy capaz de manipular los eventos con ese grado de detalle. :Joan: No me sorprendería de ti, (a Kitty) ¿y a ti? :Kitty: No voy a entrar en esta conversación. :Sherlock: Watson, te aseguro de que me alegro que Andrew pase tiempo contigo. Yo no he hecho nada para que encuentre trabajo en Dinamarca. Pero si soy honesto, me alegro de que lo haya hecho. La vida es mucho mejor con una vocación, ¿no crees? Y hablando del tema... (vuelve a poner la música) :Joan: ¿Por qué estáis escuchando esto? ¿Es música siquiera? :Sherlock: Death metal. Después de enviar a Mason a casa anoche Kitty y yo rebuscamos en el ordenador de Edwin, en su smartphone... El Sr. Borstein era un hombre con muchas excentricidades, una de las cuales es la debilidad por este particular tipo de música. Hacía comentarios regularmente en varias páginas web que registraba sus idas y venidas. Otro fan, un hombre que se hace llamar Schuldiner online mantenía correspondencia con Borstein. Los dos intercambiaron discos de música. Discos que luego Borstein cargó en su ordenador para poderla escuchar mientras escribía el código. :Joan: ¿Él subió esta musica en la misma máquina que estaba cargada Bella? :Sherlock: Lo hizo. Eran los únicos archivos externos recientes que encontramos en su ordenador. Kitty recuperó el disco esta mañana del laboratorio de Borstein. Estamos escuchándolo por cualquier cosa inusual. :Joan: ¿Cómo puede alguien trabajar con esto puesto? :Sherlock: Es como una lijadora sobre tu cerebro. Hay momentos en los que eso es necesario. ¿De quién es esta? :Kitty: "Goatwhore". ---- :Sherlock: Watson, no tengo predisposición de erradicar a Andrew de tu vida. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Me agrada ese hombre. :Joan: ¿Te agrada? :Sherlock: Sí. :Joan: Nunca me lo dijiste. :Sherlock: ¿Por qué iba a decírtelo? Oh... Para confirmarte que has hecho una buena elección. Como uno esperaría con razón que hiciese un amigo. Bien, bien. Muy bien. Me gusta. Es inteligente. No ha saltado sin más a un nuevo negocio. Tiene la paciencia y autodominio para esperar por algo que valga la pena. Y, lo más importante, él te entiende. Te entiende a ti y a mí. :Joan: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? :Sherlock: Quiero decir, Watson, que sin importar si lo admites al final o no, soy una parte importante de tu vida. Y, sin importar si lo digo en alto o no, tú eres una parte importante en la mía. Mi vuelta a Nueva York se debe, en gran parte, a mi deseo de reparar nuestra relación. Y creo que aunque haya más o menos distancia entre nosotros, estamos unidos... de alguna manera. Andrew lo acepta sin sentirse amenazado. Esa es una postura bastante lúcida. Así que no, no quiero enviarle a la puñetera Escandinavia. :Joan: Vale, te creo. Me dan ganas de abrazarte. :Sherlock: Pero, como amiga mía, sabes que eso sería precipitado. 3x06 Terra Pericolosa :Joan: (metiendo a Clyde en su pecera después de su viaje) ¿Qué tal se ha portado en mi ausencia? :Kitty: Eso depende. ¿Te refieres al gruñón de caparazón duro, o te refieres a Clyde? 3x12 The One That Got Away :Kitty: (por teléfono, hablando con Sherlock) ¿Crees que hice lo correcto? :Sherlock: Creo que no tienes la mancha de un asesinato sobre ti. :Kitty: Dijiste que te salvé, pero tal como lo veo... tú me salvaste a mi. :Sherlock: ¿Has decidido dónde vas a ir? :Kitty: Bueno, a algún lugar donde pueda usar lo que me enseñaste, algún lugar donde pueda ayudar a la gente. Puede que me ponga en contacto contigo con alguna pregunta de vez en cuando. Espero que no te importe. :Sherlock: Estoy a tu disposición. :Kitty: ¿Sabes qué hace mucho que no le digo a nadie? Te amo. ¿No es muy triste? 3x18 The View From Olympus :Joan: (al ver a Sherlock con una manta y recogiendo el salón) Esa es la manta de retozar. :Sherlock: Te pedí que no la llamaras así. ---- :Sherlock: (explicando por qué huye de Agatha Spurrel) Me pidió una donación. :Joan: ¿Para una organización benéfica? :Sherlock: Para su útero. Temporada 4 4x01 The Past Is Parent :Morland: Había olvidado las vistas que hay aquí. Son realmente fabulosas. :Sherlock: ¿Eso es lo que quería? ¿Hablar del horizonte? :Morland: Me he permitido entrar. Espero que no te importe. :Sherlock: Es su propiedad, padre, puede hacer lo que quiera. :Morland: No tienes buen aspecto. :Sherlock: Usted parece tan ágil como siempre. Felicite a las vírgenes en cuya sangre se baña. 4x02 Evidence of Things Not Seen :Sherlock: Bueno, a pesar de nuestra infrecuente correspondencia, no he olvidado el principal núcleo de nuestra relación, así que puedo ahorrarle el discurso. :Morland: Creía que para ser un gran detective, había que ser un gran oyente. :Sherlock: He escuchado atentamente durante años. Está demasiado ocupado para tener paciencia por la debilidad, real o imaginaria y eso no ha cambiado. No necesito recordatorios de que la recaída da lugar al desamparo. :Morland: Te he dicho que... estoy aquí para ayudarte. :Sherlock: Porque eso es lo que hace... ¿ayuda a la gente? :Morland: Yo te ayudé... Sherlock. 4x22 Turn it Upside Down :Joan: Sherlock. :Sherlock: ¿Cómo has podido ser tan imprudente? ¿Tenías la impresión de que tratabas con un buen hombre? :Joan: No. Yo... :Sherlock: Quizás resté importancia al peligro. Quizás el que me refiera a mi padre constantemente como al diablo encarnado no te quedó suficientemente claro. Tiene en nómina a ejércitos enteros. Tiene a mercenarios en marcación rápida. Hay países cuyos nombres aprendiste de niña, que ya no existen por su culpa. :Joan: ¿Me quieres dejar hablar? :Sherlock: ¿Para que puedas explicarme por qué reclutaste a un informador dentro de su oficina sin decírmelo? ¡¿Para luego dejarle solo a su suerte?! :Joan: ¡Sí! ¡Sí! Y lo hice porque Morland es muy peligroso. Desde que descubrimos que alguien intentó matar a tu padre, dijiste que podríamos quedar atrapados en el fuego cruzado de una guerra. Y desde que averiguó el nombre de Krasnov, nos ha mantenido totalmente al margen. Uno de nosotros tenía que descubrir qué tramaba. :Sherlock: ¿Y cuáles son tus razones para actuar a mis espaldas? :Joan: Porque quizás tu criterio en lo que se refiere a tu padre, no sea el mejor. Sabes que confío en ti. Pero no en lo que respecta a Morland. Temporada 5 5x01 Folie a Deux :Sherlock: Has sido detective por exactamente cuatro años, nueve meses y dieciséis días. :Joan: ¿Y? :Sherlock: Fuiste acompañante de sobriedad durante cuatro años, once meses y veintitrés días. :Joan: Voy a volver a preguntar, ¿y? :Sherlock: Esta es tu tercer profesión. Dejaste de ser cirujana por motivos personales. Dejaste de ser acompañante de sobriedad porque apareció algo mejor. Parecía el momento prudente de preguntar si tu espíritu viajero se ha calmado. :Joan: De hecho, tienes razón. La vida es corta. No he sido aún trabajadora de la construcción, motociclista o jefe indio. :Sherlock: Crees que no he pillado la referencia a los Village People, pero sí. ---- :Sherlock: ¿Qué clase de nombre es Shinwell? :Shinwell: ¿Qué clase de nombre es Sherlock? 5x03 Render, and Then Seize Her :Joan: Por favor, dime que no hay un cuerpo dentro de esa bolsa. :Sherlock: La deducción es lo que te da de comer, Watson. Ten un poco de orgullo. :Joan: Está bien. ¿Dos cuerpos? ---- :Joan: Voy a tomarme un poco de café. :Sherlock: No. Vístete. O... desvístete. Tú decides. :Joan: ¿Disculpa? :Sherlock: Marcus ha solicitado nuestra presencia en un retiro nudista. 5x05 To Catch a Predator Predator :Joan: ¿Qué estás haciendo? :Sherlock: Estoy escribiendo. :Joan: Me refiero a las gafas. :Sherlock: Oh, olvidé que las llevaba. Son, eh, para ayudarme a meterme en el personaje. 5x06 Ill Tidings :Joan: Eso no es una papelera. :Sherlock: No. Es un jarrón imperial del siglo XIX de la Fábrica de Porcelana Rusa. 5x08 How The Sausage Is Made :Joan: Eres un arrogante. :Sherlock: ¿Disculpa? :Joan: Tu problema es que te crees más inteligente que cualquier otro. :Sherlock: Soy más inteligente que cualquier otro, es demostrable. :Joan: No he dicho que lo seas, lo eres. He dicho que crees que lo eres, que crees que ser más inteligente te hace diferente. 5x23 Scrambled :Bell: ¿Qué quieren apostar a que el ascensor no está realmente roto y este tipo está jugando con nosotros? :Sherlock: Podrías haber planteado esa posibilidad en el vestíbulo. ---- :Bell: Soy Marcus Bell. Ellos son Sherlock Holmes y Joan Watson. :Sherlock: Gracias por recibirnos en su hogar. Veo que no solo ha pagado la casa con la cocaína, sino que su decorador es fan de la misma. Categoría:Elementary